Vicky Belo
Victoria G. Belo, popularly known as Dr. Vicki Belo, is a renowned cosmetic surgeon in the Philippines. She is famous for having performed dermatological services on high-profile members of Philippine showbiz, politics, high-society. Education Belo earned a Bachelor of Science in Psychology from the University of the Philippines, Diliman in 1978. She attended the University of Santo Tomas Faculty of Medicine and Surgery and graduated with a Doctor of Medicine degree in 1985. She obtained a Diploma in Dermatology from the Institute of Dermatology in Bangkok, Thailand, in 1990.Individual profile, Belo Medical Group, 2007. Training Belo trained in Dermatologic Surgery at the Scripps Clinics in San Diego, California. She also trained in Cutaneous Laser Surgery at Harvard Medical School in Boston, Massachusetts, in 1993. She studied Skin Rejuvenation and Laser Surgery at St. Francis Memorial Hospital in the University of California at San Francisco in 1995.She studied Advance Techniques in Phlebology at the Pauline Raymond-Martimbeau Vein Institute in Texas. She took an intensive course in Liposuction under Dr. Jeffrey Klein in San Juan Capistrano, California; and in Laser Assisted Liposuction under Dr. Rodrigo Neira. Belo pioneered in the New Aptos Thread Seamless Facelift, training with Doctors Marlen and Georges Sulamanidze. Career Belo has pioneered the following procedures in cosmetic surgery in the Philippines: First Skin Laser Carbon Dioxide in 1990; Tumescent Liposuction in 1991; Ultrapulse Laser for Resurfacing and Blepharoplasty in 1994; Versapulse Laser for Tattoos and Veins in 1996; Botox in 1997; Restylane/Perlane, Microdermabrasion, and Power Peel in 1998; Endermology in 1999; Laser Assisted Liposuction in 2000; Intense Pulse Light (IPL) and Light Sheer Hair Removal in 2001; Aptos Thread Facelifts and Lift 6 in 2002; Cool Glide, Clearlight for Acne, and Stem Cell Auto Grafting (SCAG) in 2003; Electro-Optical Synergy (ELOS) Technology: Polaris, Aurora and Velasmooth (Lipolite), and Mesotherapy in 2004; and Thermage, Multiclear, Jet Peel, and Carboxytherapy in 2005. She is a frequent resource speaker and guest lecturer in several organizations in the Philippines and abroad, such as the International Society of Cosmetic Laser Surgeons in Washington, D.C.; the American Society of Dermatologic Surgery in Portland, Oregon; the World Congress on Liposuction Surgery in Pasadena, California; the American Academy of Cosmetic Surgery; and the International Darmstadt Convention on Intense Pulsed Light Therapy (Quantum SR): Asian Experience in Frankfurt, Germany and USA. Business interests Dr. Belo is the Medical Director of the Belo Medical Group, which owns and operates seven (7) medical clinics in highly urbanized locations in Metro Manila—Medical Plaza in Makati City, The Podium in Ortigas Center, Westgate in Alabang, Tomas Morato in Quezon City, Connecticut Street in Greenhills, Rustan’s Shopping Mall in Makati City and the recently opened clinic in Trinoma. They are proud to be the first Department of Health (DOH) certified and Department of Tourism (DOT) accredited ambulatory cosmetic surgi-centres in the Philippines. An active proponent of Philippine medical tourism, she continues to be passionate in promoting the Philippines as the Beauty Capital of Asia Organizations Dr. Belo is a member of the following organizations: American Academy of Dermatology (AAD), American Society of Dermatologic Surgery (ASDS), American Academy of Cosmetic Surgery (AACS), American Society for Laser Medicine and Surgery (ASLMS), American Academy of Anti-Aging Medicine (A4M), International Society of Cosmetic Laser Surgeons (ISCLS), International Society of Dermatologic Surgery (ISDS), Philippine Society of Liposuction Surgery (Founding Officer) Private life She is famous for being associated both professionally and personally with prominent members of the Philippine showbiz, such as multi-awarded actress and singer Sharon Cuneta, and talkshow host Boy Abunda. Not many people know that she is the daughter of well known lawyer, former Congressman and delegate to the 1971 Constitutional Convention, Enrique Belo. External links *Belo Medical Group References Category:Filipino doctors Category:Filipino television personalities Category:University of Santo Tomas alumni Category:University of the Philippines alumni Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Plastic surgeons es:Vicky Belo fr:Vicky Belo Category:Filipino dermatologists